Good Morning
by a.k.a Videl
Summary: A small interlude after Yusuke is awakened from his death.


" Yo. Morning."

He's alive! He's really alive!

If she was dreaming again she didn't want to wake up. Yusuke was back!

She strived for something, anything to say, but could think of nothing. So, she did the only thing her emotionally racked brain could come up with...she threw her arms around his neck, hugged him and cried. Yusuke found himself pushed back on the bed as he was about to get up. Why was she crying now? He hated to see her cry…

"Hey. Keiko. It's all right. I'm back...and I don't plan on dying again for another fifty years!" He lifted one fist in the air triumphantly. She didn't know what that had meant but Keiko couldn't help her giggle at his cheerfulness. She pulled back from her embrace and met his eyes again.

"Yusuke..." Her smile was replaced with a blush as she realized she was practically sitting in his lap! Keiko made to get up but Yusuke's hands caught her shoulders in a firm grip.

"Yusuke, what..."

"Keiko, I have something to tell you." Keiko settled herself back down and listened, slightly worried. What was going on?

He really didn't know what to say. Well, he knew what to say but just didn't know how to say it. He had been worried about her throughout this whole ordeal but he wasn't about to get all soft and mushy and admit that it had bothered him...that much. Screw it! Saying it was hard enough without thinking too much about it as well. He supposed he should just say something while he had the chance.

"Keiko, I..." She was staring at him so intently. He could feel the butterflies beginning to flap around in his stomach. His eyes settled on her lap.

"You sure got into trouble a lot...while I was gone." Damn. She was making this really hard with the way she kept staring at him.

Yusuke pulled her against him almost fiercely and set his chin on her head as he held her close.

"Just cut it out, okay? I may not always be around to save you."

Keiko snuggled into his embrace, enjoying his warmth. She wrapped her arms gently around his waist. She couldn't believe how gentle and decent he was being with her. He hadn't even tried to cop a feel!

Wait.

Had he just admitted, in his own dodgy way, that he cared about her? Keiko smiled.

"Okay."

For a while they just sat, enjoying their closeness. They had never been like this before, but neither minded the new sensations. Yusuke didn't understand all of the feelings that stirred inside of him but he knew they were all telling him that he needed to be close to her.

Yusuke was suddenly more aware of what their closeness was allowing him to feel. He noticed the way her body melded against his own and was marveled by way she was beginning to fill out. Yusuke swallowed a lump. He tilted his head down, trying to hide his face and lessen the feeling that she could read his every thought. Yusuke buried his nose in her hair and breathed deeply. Her shampoo smelled like...strawberry.

Keiko blushed as Yusuke held her tighter. She knew they were a little too close than what was considered appropriate. She also knew that he was sniffing her hair but didn't protest. She had only dreamed of things like this. It made her kind of giddy.

Yusuke finally relaxed his hold on Keiko. They were now face to face but unable to meet each others eyes. Keiko found herself focusing on his mouth. She remembered how soft his lips had been. She wondered if they were warm now, too.

Before either realized it, they were leaning in towards each other. Their lips were only inches apart. Keiko's warm breath caressed his lips and he nearly shivered at the tingling sensation. He felt that lump beginning to form again, except this time it settled heavily in his stomach.

_What is this feeling?_

Keiko's watch suddenly beeped. Both their eyes widened in surprise as they jumped apart.

She could hardly believe it. They had been so close...why was it so difficult?

"I...I should go. It's late..." Keiko looked around and found her bag lying in the same spot she had dropped it. She picked it up and then looked back at Yusuke. He seemed far away.

"Yusuke, are you going to be all right?" He looked as if he hadn't heard her but then smiled his confident smile and gave her a thumbs-up. Keiko blushed and smiled. Then, she was gone. His shoulders slumped. They had been so close…so close...to what? A kiss? Was that it? Had he really wanted to kiss her just then?

Yusuke sighed as regret seeped its way into him, leaving him wanting to chase after her but unable to move.


End file.
